Beyond the Horizon
by Esm3rald
Summary: After his adoptive father's death, Katherine Norrington and his stepbrother, move to Port Royal. Eight years later, the pirates of the Black Pearl kidnap her best friend Elizabeth. The only hope to save her is the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. This is just the beginning of an adventure that will change her life forever. Rewrite of the first 3 films. Jack/OC,Will/Elizabeth.


**Summary****: **After the death of his adoptive father, Katherine and his stepbrother - James Norrington - move from England to Port Royal. That's the first time Katherine sees the Black Pearl. After eight years, the Pearl appears again in Port Royal and kidnaps her best friend Elizabeth. The only hope to save her is for her and Will - a boy who was saved from a shipwreck the very same night Katherine first saw the Black Pearl and who has been in love with Elizabeth since forever - to ask the help of the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. This is just the beginning of an adventure that will change her life forever. Rewrite of the three films with an added OC.

**Pairings****:** Jack/OC(Katherine), Will/Elizabeth.

**Katherine looks like Nina Dobrev - Katherine Pierce in 1864 style - but with sapphire blue eyes.**

**Whoever is interested to see my livejournal where I post all my fanfictions, the link is: ****:** esm3rald. livejournal. com (without the spaces)

**Prologue**

She gazed absentmindedly at the sea water ahead of her but her thoughts were thousands miles away. It had been years since she had found herself in a ship, seven years to be precise. But everything was different then. She didn't remember a lot of things of that time period, her first six years of her life spent in a pirate ship but some things had stayed with her. She remembered her real father, Brennan O'Connell, Captain of the 'Ranger', his face, his dark hair and beard, his olive skin and his eyes, exactly like hers, dark blue like sapphire gems. She had inherited a lot of physical characteristics from him. She remembered everything her father taught her about ships and sail. And she remembered that she had been happy.

But then he had been captured and hanged for his crimes and she had ended up as the adoptive daughter of an Admiral of the Royal Navy. Everything had been done in secret of course. Nobody but the Admiral and her knew that she was the daughter of a pirate. Not even James knew the truth. Admiral Norrington had simply told everyone who asked that she was the daughter of a dear friend, a Captain of the Royal Navy who had died at sea.

She was only six at the time and she hadn't really understood what had happened. The first period in her new home had been strange. She remembered being sad because she wasn't on a ship anymore and that she missed her father very much. But then, as only a child could do, she had adapted to the situation and she had started to see the Admiral as a second father and James as her big brother. Even now she couldn't really understand why the Admiral had took her in, the daughter of a pirate, but she was happy and grateful that he did. Who knows what would have happened to her if he hadn't? But maybe, he had simply took pity on her. After all, the Admiral had been a good man, honest and kind and he had been a good father. He had treated her like he would his own daughter, he had provided the best education for her and he had even taught her things that shouldn't been taught to women, like to shoot and use a sword. And now, one year later since his death, she still missed him terribly.

"Katherine, are you feeling alright?" She turned her head at the sound of her brother's voice and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you James. I'm perfectly fine." Lieutenant James Norrington, her adoptive older brother - ten years her senior - had follow in his father's footsteps, his rise on the ranks of the Royal Navy had been lightening fast.

"You'll like Port Royal, you'll see. It will be a new beginning for us." James tried to reassure her.

They were leaving London, England altogether actually, and they were now on a ship directed towards the Caribbean, together with the new appointed Governor of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann, and his daughter Elizabeth, who was just one year younger than her.

"I know James. I trust you. It's just that...I will miss home, that's all." Yes, she would miss her home, even if her adoptive father wasn't still there with them, their house was filled with a lot of good memories. London was another story altogether. She didn't like the city, it was grey and oppressive and she had always felt caged in it. No, she wouldn't miss London, not at all. Only now that she was on a ship again, she realized how much she had missed the sea. Unfortunately she knew she would not end up on a ship again anytime soon after this journey but at least she would be able to see the sea from the docks of Port Royal. That was a small concession.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a young girl not far from where she was standing. It was Miss Swann and she was singing. A song about pirates? "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Katherine smiled amused. Who knew that a little lady like her knew a song such as this one? "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-" Suddenly Miss Swann's words were interrupted by Joshamee Gibbs, a sailor that was onboard, who had just put an hand on her shoulder abruptly, scaring her.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Both Katherine and James - who was still standing beside her and who too was following the scene going on near them - had heard Gibbs' words. She read James' intention to intervene on his face even before he spoke. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" James exclaimed as he approached them. Katherine followed not far behind and smiled at Elizabeth slightly. Elizabeth smiled a little smile back at her but she seemed dazed.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Gibbs continued, defending his actions.

"Consider them marked. On your way." James ordered, obviously a little annoyed with him.

"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs said before walking away. "It's bad luck to have women on board, too. Even miniature ones." Katherine heard him mutter and she rolled her eyes. Stupid superstitions.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth intervened in the discussion with an excited voice. Katherine smiled amused at her. Her brother's next words froze that smile on her face though. "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." He was saying and Katherine winced. She could understand James' point of view, after all it was his duty to fight against pirates but his hate and abhorrence towards every pirate in this world was a little excessive and it cut her deeply. After all she had pirate blood in her veins herself. How could it not? Elizabeth though hadn't obviously understood what James meant because she turned towards Mr Gibbs for help. Gibbs mimed an hanging with her hand near his neck, his tongue hanging out of his mouth awkwardly. Elizabeth winced and looked away. In that moment her father - Governor Swann - reached their side and exclaimed "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm...uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." He commented with obvious reproach towards James. James immediately looked contrite, apologizing immediately. "My apologies, Governor Swann."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth said, obviously finding her spirit again.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." The Governor commented, obviously a little exasperated. Katherine smiled at the scene in front of her. The Governor left his daughter's side then and Katherine decided to go near her.

They didn't say a word to each other - they didn't know each other all that well for that - neither one of them knew how to start the conversation. The both of them were looking at the ocean when they saw it. There was a yellow parasol, crawling over the water. They looked at each other confused. What was a parasol doing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?

Then they noticed a piece of wood - obviously some kind of piece of wreckage from a ship - with a boy on it, unconscious. Katherine widened her eyes and gasped. Oh my God!

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth screamed to attract someone's attention.

Norrington reached their side, looking too at the water below them before giving the orders to his men. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." A little while later, they were getting the boy on board. "He's still breathing." James commented, with obvious relief. The boy probably had the same age as Elizabeth. He was completely drenched, his dark hair plastered on his head. His clothes were simple, a shirt that had to be white once upon a time but was now discolored in a light yellow and dark brown breeches.

Katherine observed the proceedings going on around her curiously but most of her attention was taken by the poor boy who was probably the only survivor of a shipwreck. Elizabeth too seemed to find him fascinating.

Suddenly they heard Gibbs' voice shouting "Mary, Mother of God!" and both her and Elizabeth looked in the same direction as him. They were fast approaching the remains of a burning ship, the thick smock coming from it obscuring the sky above it. It was a very gruesome sight.

"What happened here?" Asked Governor Swann with obvious fear in his voice. James answered in a matter-of-fact tone that hoped would assure the man. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

Gibbs snorted loudly at that. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

The Governor denied it immediately, even if everyone knew in their heart that what Gibbs had said was the truth. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" James ordered in a loud voice "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

Katherine's attention was attracted by the boy again who was still unconscious. The Governor reached hers and Elizabeth's side and said to them. "Elizabeth, Miss Norrington, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." The both of them nodded at him and Governor Swann walked away.

Elizabeth looked at the boy, her expression soft, before caressing gently his face. In that moment the boy woke up, startling the both of them.

"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann." She said reassuringly. Katherine smiled at him too. "And mine is Katherine Norrington."

"W-W-Will Turner." The boy stuttered slightly. "I'm watching over you, Will." The two looked at each other for a long moment before Will fell unconscious once again. Katherine noticed something on Will's neck and curious she freed it from around his neck and examined it. It was some kind of medallion, made of gold, with strange designs on it that formed a skull.

Elizabeth gasped and exclaimed in a low voice. "He's a pirate." The moment was interrupted by his brother. Katherine hastened to hide it behind her back when she got up to face James.

"Has he said anything?"

"His name is William Turner. That's all we found out." Elizabeth answered for her. James nodded and ordered one of his man to take him below deck, then he walked away.

As soon as the two of them were relatively alone and away from the men working on the ship, they studied the medallion together curiously. Katherine brought it in front of her eyes but while looking up she noticed a ship, a ship with black tattered sails and a black flag - obviously that of a pirate - flying at its mast. In that moment she woke up.

**Brennan O'Connell is obviously an OC character but he kind of replaces 'Gentleman Jocard' who appears in the 3rd film as the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. Imagine Brennan with Jocard's history with him being an Irish ex-slave though and not an African black ex-slave, and that Brennan did not take his master's name but he kept his own.**


End file.
